


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by captain_k_jones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jones family celebrate their first quiet christmas since in a good long while. After spending the day doing with their boys, Emma may have one more surprise in store for Killian before the holiday ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas, @cutieodonoghue!!! I was your Captain Swan Network Secret Santa! I have had the most wonderful time getting to know you, even though I wasn’t able to message as much due to my surgery. I hope you have an amazing holiday with the people you love!
> 
> You mentioned you liked daddy!killian and so I attempted to write you that mixed with some future canon tidbits. I hope you like it!

It was the slight shift in the bed that had Killian's eyes blinking themselves open, well that and the faint voice coming from the monitoring device they had for Liam. Rubbing his eyes, he strained his ears to listen to Henry's voice coming over the device.

"And then, while you were sleeping last night, he came into the house and left us presents under the tree."

Killian heard the bounce of Liam's mattress as Henry continued to explain to his son who this Saint Nicholas was. Emma had taken time out the month before to explain to him who this Saint Nicholas was and if he were quite honest, he found the idea to be a little bothersome. A man who entered a home and left children gifts did not seem like a safe thing in the least, but who was he to question this realm's traditions? He'd prayed to a sea goddess on many occasions and it there was no bloody difference.

A smile formed on his face as he heard Henry continue to speak. Henry had always been the best storyteller of them all and Liam took every opportunity to listen to his older brother weave his tales. In fact, it was often Henry who told his wee lad bedtime stories while he and Emma listened from the doorway or the floor.

Still grinning, Killian rolled so his body faced the other side of the bed. His eyes took in the sight of his wife, of his Swan, sleeping peacefully next to him. She was curled on her side with one arm under the pillow and the other resting lightly on her stomach. The blankets had shifted to rest at her waist throughout the night, so he had the perfect view of her chosen attire for sleep which turned out to be one of his old linen pirate shirts. Even in sleep, she was a beautiful sight.

It was hard to believe that a mere two years ago, he thought he would never have this. He'd been trapped in the underworld with no hope of ever returning. He should've known Emma would come for him, he should've known she would find him, because that was what the Charmings did. They found each other. As soon as they had found him, as soon as she had been back in his arms it had been an easy, a logical, decision to ask for her hand. They had waited to complete the ceremony when they had finally found a way home and who better to marry them than his captain, than his brother, than Liam. It was two months after their return when they'd found out Emma was with child.

Nine months later, with tears glistening his eyes and his heart beating wildly in his chest, he'd held Liam - who was named for the man they had to leave behind in the underworld, the man who married them - in his arms for the first time.

Leaning forward, he pressed a light kiss into Emma's blonde locks. He was a father, his wee lad was now eleven months old, and he owed all of it to the woman resting soundly next to him. She was his anchor, his true north, always guiding him home.

Pulling back, he chuckled as Emma pulls the quilt from her waist to burrow into it further. Over the device, he heard Henry explaining how Saint Nicholas was able to reach all of the homes in the realm in one night to Liam. Today was their first Christmas with Liam and Emma had been giddy with excitement.

Rising from the bed, he grabbed the discarded pajama bottoms Emma had insisted he purchase and pulled them up to settle on his hips. Next, he pulled the white shirt over his head before making his way to the bedroom door. Perhaps they would have time to prepare breakfast before Emma woke.

His feet padded quietly down the hall until he reached Liam's room and peeked his head in. Liam stood in his crib, dressed in his red and white holiday jammies that Mary Margaret had procured for Neal and Liam. Henry stood in front of the crib. As soon as Liam's eyes met his own, his tiny arms extended into the air.

"Papa! Papa!" His little body bounced in excitement.

Henry's head turned just as he made his way into the room fully. "Good morning, wee lad. I see Henry has been keeping you company on this fine holiday morning."

"It's called Christmas, dad." Henry rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

Killian's heart skipped a beat, as it did every time Henry referred to him in such a manner, while he lifted Liam out of his crib and settled him on his hip.

"Aye, lad, your mother keeps reminding me." Liam's head fell to rest on his shoulder. "Speaking of your mother, what do you two say to making her some breakfast? I left her sleeping soundly in bed, so we should have a fair amount of time."

"Food! Food!" Liam wiggled in his arms to confirm his agreement.

Henry rubbed his stomach. "I could eat. Then we'll do presents, right?"

Killian nodded his head. He may not understand this whole holiday thing, but he knew presents played a larger part. Oh, and that it was important not to mention to Liam that Saint Nicholas was, in fact, his parents. Although, they did live in Storybrooke so there was a chance he was real as well.

* * *

The churning of her stomach had Emma shifting in the bed. The smell of bacon wafted from the kitchen downstairs and her eyes opened suddenly. This was not how she hoped to wake up on Christmas morning. Her hand moved to rest light on her stomach. She'd been able to avoid waking up like this for the last several weeks, but it seemed her body had different plans today. For several minutes, she simply laid in the bed and took deep breaths until her stomach finally settled. Once it did, she moved from the bed slowly in an attempt not to jar her still sensitive stomach. She'd forgotten this part, the part where she couldn't eat anything before noon.

Slipping her arms into her robe, she heard Liam's laugh echo from downstairs. Seemed her boys were already up and at it this morning. Not that she was surprised, Liam and Henry were notoriously early risers. Most days they beat her and Killian to the breakfast table. As she moved toward the bedroom door, her gaze looked out the window to see that snow that had fallen overnight, their first snow of the season.

Her lips curled into a smile as she tied the knot into her robe. Not only was this Liam's first Christmas, but it was his first snow ever. If he was anything like his big brother, he would love the snow, too. Walking quietly down the hall to the stairs, she marveled at just how far her little family had come in the last eleven months.

Killian had taken to fatherhood like a bee to honey. Liam and Henry were his pride and joy and he spent every waking moment reminding them of that fact. Just as he spent every moment he could reminding her how much he loved her. Not that she needed reminding. No, if Killian's love for her was even half of what she felt for him then… well, let's just say she knew how he felt.

If fighting the darkness and a trip to the underworld had proved anything, it was how strong their love for each other was.

"Mama!" Liam's voice pulled her from her thoughts as she reached the dining area right outside of the kitchen.

Her eyes met his blue ones and she couldn't stop the grin from forming. Liam looked every bit like his father with his dark hair and blue eyes. "Hey, monkey. I see Papa got you some breakfast?"

Liam nodded his head enthusiastically and pointed to the tray of his high chair. "Cake!"

Emma nodded. "Yep, those are pancakes. What else…"

Her words trailed off as she heard a bang in the kitchen. Turning quickly, she was met with the stares of both Henry and Killian.

"Mom!" Henry all but groaned the words. "We wanted to bring you breakfast in bed!"

Her stomach rolled at the reminder of food and she placed her hand over it. "Sorry, kid." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him apologetically. "Would it help if I told you I am not really hungry and was going to skip breakfast anyway?"

Killian's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Are you feeling okay, love?" He dropped the spatula he was holding to make his way to her.

She bit her lip. "I'm fine. I must have ate something bad last night and now my stomach is upset. Why don't we open presents instead?"

"Yeah!" Henry whooped as he turned off the stove in front of them. Breakfast was seemingly forgotten at the mention of presents, and he moved to pull an excited Liam from his chair before making his way to the living room.

"Are you sure you are well, love?" Killian's voice drew her attention back to him as he gripped her hips gently.

She rolled her eyes and waved him off. "It's nothing, Killian. I promise you. I just want to open presents and relax before we have to be at Mom and Dad's. Besides, I am super excited to see what you got me." She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Well …" He rested his forehead on hers. "We best get a move on then, love, before the lads start without us."

His fingers intertwined with hers as she moved to follow Henry's path to the living room. She could hear both Henry and Liam's excited voices as they took in the presents below the tree. Her and Killian may have went a bit overboard this year, but it was their first year as a real family and they deserved a little spoiling after all they had been through.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Emma found herself covered by discarded wrapping paper while Henry and Liam played together on the floor. A tap on her shoulder had her turning her head to meet Killian's twinkling eyes.

"I came bearing your favorite, my love." He lifted his hand to indicate the mug of hot chocolate he held there.

Reaching up, she took the mug into her hands and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. Just what I needed on this cold morning."

Killian bent forward and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "Aye, seemed like you might enjoy it. Perhaps it will settle your stomach?"

His eyebrow rose in question as her hand came to rest on her stomach. "Actually, I am feeling much better. So much so that I was thinking we could take Liam outside for his first snow."

"Snow! Snow!" Liam broke in as he bounced his way over to the two of them.

Emma reached down and pulled her baby to rest on her legs. "Yes, monkey, snow. Do you want to play in the snow?"

"Aye! Snow! Play!" Liam yanked on her hand as Killian ruffled the hair on Liam's head.

A laugh escaped her throat at her son's happiness. This was how life was meant to be... just her, Killian, and their boys.

"Okay, wee lad. Let's go get you in your _snow suit_." Killian's eyes widened in question as he spoke the words. She nodded her head to assure him he had indeed used the correct noun.

"We're going outside?" Henry's voice broke in as Killian made it to the stairs.

She turned her gaze on her first born son. "What do you say, kid… want to show your brother what this snow stuff is all about?"

Henry's answer was a smirk as he darted up the stairs to his bedroom. Setting her mug on the table, she pulled herself off the couch and scanned the living room. Wrapping paper and various toys were scattered all over the room. Liam and Henry had definitely made out like bandits this year.

Her eyes darted to the stairway and she bit her lip nervously. For a moment, she stood still in the living room and waited to make sure no one was making their way towards her. Once convinced, she quickly moved toward the bookshelf, rose on her tippy toes, and reached to move a book from the top shelf out of the way. Her fingers curled around the box that had been placed there weeks before and she felt butterflies work their way into her stomach.

Killian had loved the hat and scarf set she'd given him along with the new leather jacket, yet there was still more. One more gift that would change their lives irrevocably once more. She only hoped he was as excited as she was for this particular gift. Hearing voices from the hallway, she placed the box out of view beneath the tree.

By the time Killian and Liam rounded the corner, she was making her way back to the kitchen, mug in her hand. Placing the mug in the sink, she looked up to catch Killian's eye.

"Love, will you be joining us on our outdoor adventure?" He was dressed in his new beanie and scarf, along with a heavy wool coat and jeans. Liam had the red snowsuit she'd bought him a week ago on paired with his navy blue hat and gloves. He looked so cute, they looked cute. Before she knew what she was doing, she had her phone out of her robe pocket and was snapping a picture.

A picture that she quickly set as her new background image before nodding to Killian. "Yep. Just cleaning up a bit and then I will meet you outside. You go ahead with Henry and Liam, I won't be long."

Killian shifted a wiggling Liam to his other hip and smiled in her direction before turning his attention the their son. "What do you say, wee lad? Ready to go make some snow people?"

"Snowmen!" Henry chimed in from the living room and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Killian rolled his eyes, his hand rising to tickle Liam through his snowsuit. "Snow pirates, lad!"

Liam's eyes widened enthusiastically. "Pirates!"

This time the laugh escaped and she moved forward to place a kiss to Liam's hair. "Snow princes." She whispered into his ear.

Liam's nose crinkled in disgust. "No! Pirates!"

Killian's rich laughter filled the apartment. "That's me lad!"

"Don't let Grandpa hear you say that, Liam." Henry added as he joined them. "He might get jealous. He still hopes you will be a prince someday."

"No prince! Me pirate like papa!" Liam's chunky fingers pointed to his chest much to the delight of everyone in the room.

"Alright, tiny pirate, go enjoy the snow. I'll be there as soon as I clean up this mess." She pointed to the state of the living room.

Killian handed off Liam to Henry with instructions to take his little brother outside before moving forward and pulling her in for another kiss. His hands tangled themselves in her hair and hers came to rest around his neck. His lips tasted of chocolate and cinnamon, of Christmas, and when he pulled away her lips formed a content smile.

"What was that for?" She whispered with her eyes still closed.

"That, Swan, was a thank you for making our first Christmas as a family perfect. Thank you for giving me everything I ever dreamed of." His word washed over her, warming her heart.

"The day's not over yet, Killian." She teased.

He kissed her forehead before stepping backwards towards the door. "No, but for once I wish to try our luck. See you in a bit, love." He pivoted, and pushed his way through the back door.

As soon as he was out of sight, she moved her hand to rest on her stomach once more. _Perfect? Just wait until you see what I have in store for you, Killian Jones._ Moving toward the living room, she grabbed a piece of paper and pressed it into a ball. Hopefully, he would feel like perfect had gotten better after her news.

* * *

It is mid-afternoon by the time Killian is able to round up the lads and get them inside. Emma had abandoned them at least an hour beforehand citing the cold as being 'unbearable.' Liam's chubby cheeks are flushed red and his skin is like ice when Killian touches it, Henry isn't fairing much better. Yet, it still takes begging on his part to convince Liam that the snow will still be there tomorrow and that it is okay for him to go inside and warm up. He shakes his head at the thought. Captain Hook pleading with an eleven month old. It was not something he'd ever imagined doing, but he wouldn't trade it for all of the gold in the realm.

Once they finally make it back inside, Emma is quick to run a warm bath for Liam while shooing him and Henry off for a warm shower. The water feels like daggers on his chilly skin, but he ignores it and turns the knob to make the water hotter. After centuries on a pirate ship, the idea that he has warm, running water at his beck and call is a bloody marvel. He didn't know if he would ever get used to it. He stepped out of the shower only when his skin was red and warm to the touch and dressed quickly in the black flannel pajama pants that Emma forced him to purchase and a black v-neck shirt before venturing back down stairs.

Emma, Liam, and Henry had all taken up residence on the couch under a fuzzy red blanket. A fire roared in the fireplace across from them. Liam rested on his mother's chest, a sippy cup of formula in his hand while his eyes were beginning to droop slightly. Henry was reading one of the many books he'd gotten for Christmas while Emma brushed back the hair on Liam's forehead.

For a moment, he could do nothing but stare at his family, a family he'd worked so hard to have. Warmth spread throughout his chest and he knew that for the first time in his very long life, he was truly happy. Suddenly, the urge to wrap his wife in his arms and enjoy the quiet moments overtook him. It wasn't often that things in Storybrooke quieted down and he should enjoy the stillness while it lasted.

As he walked across the floor, his intention to reach Emma, a glint of _something_ caught the corner of his eyes. His head twisted to get a better look and his eyes widened when he saw what the glint was. A small, rectangular package covered in a metallic red paper sat underneath the tree. His hand moved to scratch the crown of his head. Where had that come from? He didn't remember seeing it before. Bloody hell, had they forgotten one of the lad's gifts?

"Emma, love." He diverted his route and kneeled before the tree. "Seems we forgot one of the lad's gifts."

He pulled the present out from under the tree and held it in the air before meeting her gaze. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed that not only was Emma staring at him, but Henry and Liam were as well.

"No, I don't think so." Emma stated slowly, her eyes danced with barely concealed mirth as her lips curled into a smile. "Check the tag to see who it is for."

His eyebrows bunched in confusion as he looked back down at the package to find the tag.

_[To: Killian Jones]_

_[From: St. Nicholas]_

His eyes darted back up to find Emma's and he raised an eyebrow in question. Henry and Liam looked on with interest.

"It says it is for me?" His voice shook as the words rolled off his tongue.

She nodded her head. "Then, maybe you should open it."

He shrugged his shoulders and tore into the paper gently. Beneath the wrapping was a white box and he wasted no time before pulling the top off. The box held a single item, a white onsie very similar to those that Liam used to wear. His eyes widened as he took in the gift, as he read the words.

_Baby Jones #2_

_Arriving_

_6/22_

The box fell from his hand, his heart beated rapidly as he met Emma's gaze. He could see the tears in the corners of her eyes. He moved quickly, darting to her place on the couch. She had shifted Liam off of her to rest on Henry. Which was a good thing because as soon as he was close enough to kneel in front of her, his hand rose to press into her belly gently.

"Truly?" His voice wavered as his own tears began to fall.

She nodded as her tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Yes. You're going to be a father again, Killian. Are you happy?"

Removing his hand, he wrapped both arms around her waist and hugged her stomach. Bloody hell. He was going to be a father again. Liam and Henry would have another little sibling to watch over. Happy did not even begin to encompass what he was feeling. He wanted to tell Emma this, but he couldn't form the words. So he shook his head and pressed his head further into her stomach as she combed through his hair.

Henry placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Congrats, dad."

Releasing Emma, Killian stood and pulled Liam up to settle on his hip. With his free arm, he pulled Henry in for a hug. Finally, Emma's arms wrapped around them all and he moved the stump to rest over their growing child.

This was his family, he may not deserve them, but he was never letting them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel up to it!


End file.
